Downhole tools are often used to provide operations in oil and gas wells. Wirelines or slicklines are used to position downhole tools at a desired location in the wellbore. The desired location in the wellbore may be either cased or uncased, depending on the nature of the operation to be performed by the tool. In order to perform the desired operation, many wireline or slickline tools must be anchored in the wellbore to hold them in the correction wellbore location. This means the anchor must be able to resist not only unwanted movement of the tool in the axial direction, but also rotational movement caused by torque on the tool during the operation.